User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 Start new inquiries below this line ---- Alert! An anon removed some things from John-E's user page. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:maps Ok, thanks for letting me know.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 00:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Query of Unfair Hey TBT. Its me, a person you probably dislike. Might I ask WHY I was banned? If it was about Mussolini, he calls himself that in real life, it's not derogatory. Ejaxk The Abyss Fanfic map I drew a map for my fanfic, The Rise of Freedom. I just wanted to know if a map would be permissible to add to the blog, since it is related to the story.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Hey, I heard you had the magic power to delete blog comments? Could you please do so on my blog, The Ultimate War? They are taking up most of the page. Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 00:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'd love that :) I marked it with the deletion template. Thanks so much! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 00:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic I believe that your character has recently debuted in the fan fiction known as The Ultimate War. --Vermin King 07:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Redwall and the ROC I'm just going to come out and say; the article/essay put up about Redwall and the ROC did NOT deserve to be deleted. It was not simple 'blog' material, it contained important information about Redwall and the ROC. I do not see why it was delted. :It is required that all essays go in a blog post for community response. It has nothing to do with the content. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) New Page Ideas? Seeing as we have a Fan Artists page, wouldn't a Fan Fiction Writers page be in order? Also, what about putting Fan Fiction Writers/Art Drawers on the sidebar? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Smiles sheepishly Sorry sir. Will do next time. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Big Mess Some anonymous contributer messed this page up. Ragwing--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 21:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spammer. He/she put a very vulgar message on there. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Apology I apologize for my unnecessary behavior on the Shout Box last night. It won't happen again, sir. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How come?... How come I'm not in the editors list? and how do you edit that? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 01:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Registering Hello lordTBT. i am a big fan of redwall. how do i make a user? thanks. Calendar As can be seen in an interview here, the poster you are searching for is not longer available. Have you ever seen this interview before? And do you know it's real? --Station7 15:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Image I found a picture of Auma as she appeared in the TV show on the internet, at http://www.redwall.tv/mattimeo.htm. I want to upload it to put on her character page, but I don't know what liscensing to use. Could you help me out? Thanks.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 01:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Collector's Editions Do you know when the Collector's Editions for each book come out? Or are they released erratically?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 06:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Slideshow Glitch Lately I have noticed that random photos will not appear on the widget for the images slideshow. It hasn't ever done this before, and I thought you might like to know. It's been rather bothersome. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Art Requests Ok.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but others were given to me by family & friends and the weasel pic is owned by weasel warrior. I was allowed to take it with his permission. Do you not think I should have them? Zafar the bandit king 18:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributor Problem Some unregistered contributor said I've killed nineteen cats and hate Jewish people. May you please do something about this? ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 00:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I can't be her friend? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 20:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Fair Enough, I'll tell her. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 22:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey little problem Some ungesitered contributor edited my User Page, saying that I was a Christian and lived on a farm. What should I do about that? Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 22:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm a she Cap'n Drakar 05:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) 'STOP!!! PLEASE ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE ''TOP OF THE PAGE. ' Userboxes Hey, I was just wondering... most of the other wikis have Userboxes, as well as Projects. Some of the fan artists could create pictures for characters that don't have a picture, like, say, Gorath the Flame, and we could put under it, as a caption- ''Gorath the Flame, by Insert-artist's-name-here. I was just wondering... one of the artists could head it, that way we could have more visual art. There could be categories- Eulalia! art, Badger art, Badger Lord art, Salamandastron art, etc. That way we could have more of pictures and stuff. And I could start the Userboxes... "User owns Eulalia!" "User is grumpy like a bankvole". "User is ferocious like Ranguvar Foeseeker" "User likes swords", that sort of thing. I got the idea from the Warriors Wiki That's the userboxes. I was just wondering if we could do something like that. I'm sure most of the users would embrace it openly. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I see... is that a "no" for the userboxes then? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC)